


Thoughts from the inside of an ice castle

by Disneyqueen626



Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyqueen626/pseuds/Disneyqueen626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After creating her castle, Elsa spends the day not sure whether to be happy or horrified by her newfound freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts from the inside of an ice castle

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! I typed this on my phone, so the spacing may be a little off.

Elsa slammed the door behind her, excitement rushing through her. Finally, for the first time in forever, she had a place where she could be herself. She look around at her beautiful creation, marveling at what her powers had created. "I can't believe I did this!" she said aloud in awe. Suddenly she was horrified. What had she done? "I can't I did this," she whispered in horror. Excitement again. "I can't believe I did this!" Horror again. "Mother and Father would be so furious." she said anxiously.

* * *

"But that's okay," she assured herself later. "What they don't know won't kill them, right?"

* * * 

"Oh my gosh," she whispered, curling herself into a ball. "This would kill them."

* * *

"This is soooooooo fun!" she shrieked, kicking up a pile of snow.

* * *

"I am a horrible daughter," she said, leaning against a wall. "I'm going back."

* * *

"I am never going back!" She yelled happily.

* * *

"I am a despicable human being!" she wailed in despair.

* * *

"Woo-hoo!" she yelled, skating around the floor. "Best! Day! Ever!"


End file.
